Growing Up
by Museless Shinigami
Summary: This is a bit of a drabble I wrote awhile ago. It deals with Riku and Kairi's friendship and a bit of Riku and Sora's relationship. No real yaoi,but a bit of a mentioning.Frienship fic.


**Growing Up**  
Title-Growing Up  
Series-Kingdom Hearts  
Characters-Riku and Kairi (mentioning of Sora)  
Theme-Growing Up/Coffee/Friends  
Rating-PG

I guess I was a bit surprised when she called. Sure, she'd called before. But it was always to ask if I'd like to go out with her and Sora. It was never just me and her. We'd never been all that close. We were closer to Sora than each other, but never the less were still friends. So when she called and asked me to join her at the coffee shop the next day, I was a bit surprised. I told her that yes; I would meet her there, knowing it had to be something important. She asked me to meet her at 3, and then said good bye.

I was a few minutes late arriving at the coffee shop. Sora had called before I left, causing me to leave a few minutes later than planned. I peered in through the window and saw the red head staring into a white cup. She was still in her school uniform, with her backpack on the floor beside her. She'd chosen a booth in the back. She looked at her watch, then towards the window. I gave a small wave. She smiled in return and I entered the shop. I quickly ordered a cup of coffee then sat down in the seat across from her.

"Something on your mind, Kairi?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

I'd known her most of my life. We grew up on the island together, with Sora, and had spent most of our time together. Our group had been inseparable. Sometimes the other island kids would join us, but for the most part it had just been the three of us. We'd sit out late at night, staring at the stars and the waves as the came in. We discussed everything from what we'd do the next day, to what we planned to do in 20 years. I stared at her as I awaited the response, not quite sure what to expect. She'd always had a habit of surprising me. Her blue eyes rose from the cup to meet my own aquamarine eyes.

"Riku, do you love Sora?"

Her voice was calm, almost more of a statement than an actual question. I think I would've spit my coffee out had I been drinking it. I set my cup down and looked over at her. She waited a serene smile on her face. She'd matured throughout the years, from the annoying little girl I knew, to an intelligent young woman.

"Yes. I do love Sora."

I wasn't sure why she asked, so I waited for her response. She nodded and looked back into her cup.

"I always knew it would happen."

"Excuse me?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You and Sora. I think you've always loved him. And I think I've always known. I think he's always loved you in return."

Her voice was sad and gentle, almost like she was scared of her own words. I stared at her, trying to register what she was telling me. Sora, loved me? That was impossible.

"Stop giving me that 'It's impossible' look, Riku. I know Sora and I 'dated'. I don't think they could even count as a date. He spent a lot of his time telling me about you. I guess that should've been my clue there, that I wouldn't ever have his heart. But I wanted to try. And I really enjoyed spending time with him. I regret not spending more time with you though."

The girl before me was not the Kairi I was familiar with. I knew the childish, immature and annoying little red headed girl that used to chase Sora and myself down the beach. I knew the little girl who whined and complained when things didn't go her way. I didn't know the girl before me. I didn't know the girl who was suddenly wise beyond her years. She took a sip of her tea, and reached down for her bag. She removed a small picture of the three of us as children. She stared at it fondly before passing it to me.

"Riku, I want you to promise me something. Even if you and Sora do go off and become a couple, please don't forget me. I'd like to stay friends. That's what scares me. I'm not sad that I'm losing the first guy I ever had a crush on. I'm not sad that he's in love with my other best friend. I'm just scared. I'm terrified that you two will go off and forget all about me. Growing up, there was only one thing I was sure of. And that was that I always wanted to stay best friends with you two."

A solitary tear slid down her cheek and landed on the table. Several more followed after that, and before I knew it, I was hugging her. I ruffled her hair and gave her a quick, friendly kiss on the forehead.

"Of course we won't forget you, you brat. Come on kid, let's go find Sora. I think we all have a paopu to share."

She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and gave me a smile. I grabbed her bag and then her hand and walked her out of the coffee shop to go find the blue eyed boy.

Maybe we weren't that close. But she was still my best friend. And she was finally backing off of my Sora.


End file.
